Benjamin Levin
Benjamin Kevin Levin is the great grandson of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson. He unlike so many of the males in his family, is able to use his anodite powers.Unlike most of his family, he is a criminal rather than a hero. ='Appearance'= He is practically identical to Ben Tennyson at his age, however he has the Levin family black hair. His attire consist of; a red T-shirt, black jacket, brown pants, grey shoes, and a dog tag necklace. As result of his mutant nature, his eyes are two different colors; One red, the other brown. Background Almost all of the descendants of Ben, Gwen, and Kevin became heroes, wanting to use their powers for good. However Ben did not and became a criminal and because of that is constantly at war with his family who all constantly look down on him. As for one, he hated living in the shadow of his two famous ancestors, nor did like ever being compared to them. He wanted to be his own man and didn't even like his ancestor as a person nor as a hero. Due to this he is at constant war with his family, feeling no remorse. =Personality= Benjamin is well aware of his ancestor, ben, and is resentful towards him, being constantly compared to him cause of resemblance. He sees both his ancestors and his family as jokes, seeing their feud as a game of Cat and Mouse. Benjamin is a vicious person against his enemies, people in his way, even his own family. Not to mention, anyone who threatens his friends/partners in crime, Sunny and Aron, are practically hospitalized. Vicious criminal aside, Benjamin has been shown to have inherited a few family aspects; Like Ben, he's a bit of a joker who treats his situation as if it were a game. Like Gwen, he's a calm strategist. And much like Kevin, he's a troublemaker with material taste. Powers and Abilities Similar to Gwen, he is capable of Anodite abilities. They manifest in an electricity-like aura, constructing shields and orbs. Due to his father being Osmosian, he partially received training from Sunny. Like Kevin, he is tech savvy in alien tech, weapons, and vehicles. He is tech savvy enough to modify hover boards and add weapon systems that should be incompatible. Speaking of such weapons and tech, he is also quite the capable fighter in both armed and unarmed combat. Biography Growing up, Benjamin had always been shown that the path of heroes and the plumbers were the only available career paths for his family. He did not like those options. He really despised being compared to Ben Tennyson. At an early age, he befriended Aron, the descendant of Argit. His parents did not like such an idea, for they believed Aron to be a bad influence on Benjamin. Ben had been developing an attitude, his parents believing it to be a phase. This only worsen as he met his relative, Sunny. Benjamin had met Sunny when he was 10, at the family reunion. Sunny at the time playfully chose to be the form of her child-self. Despite any input from the sides of the family, the two cousins got along with each other instantly. Causing the completion of a trouble making team; The combination of Benjamin's skill, Aron's know-how and Sunny's enthusiasm, Bellwood was in for some activity. At age 15, Benjamin had finally had enough with his family, always comparing him to his ancestors, not letting him be his own man. So he ran away to Undertown, living in an apartment with Sunny and Aron. The trio lived out a criminal lifestyle, for cash and thrills. This led him to war constantly with his family but he didn't care. He embraced life as a criminal and enjoyed every single minute of it. He currently does a criminal enterprise as an arms dealer, with Aron as his partner in crime. The trio works with or occasionally against with other criminal factions in Undertown such as Fistina or the Vreedle family. =Appearances= Unknown yet Trivia • His eyes are two different colors which the reason for is unknown to him and his family. However some believe that it might have to deal with the fact of his mixed alien, mutant, and human DNA. • First male relative of his family to wield abilities of an Anodite. • His mana projects in the odd form of an aura resembling electricity. Described as an "odd mix of his ancestral heritage". •he is considered an amalgam of the trio: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin • Criminal rap sheet: possession and distribution of narcotics, arms dealing, assault and battering, destruction of property, trafficking of intergalactic animals, theft and multiple counts of grand theft auto. [[]] Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anodites Category:Osmosians Category:Mutants Category:Levin family Category:Males Category:Benjamin Levin Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Future Characters Category:Murderers Category:Tennyson Family